Nacrene Gym
The Nacrene Gym (Japanese: シッポウジム Shippou Gym) is the official Gym of Nacrene City. It is based on . The Gym Leader is Lenora. s who defeat her receive the . In the games Before entering the Gym, the player is forced to battle N outside of the building. The Nacrene Gym is in the back of the Nacrene Museum. The Gym consists of a library and a downstairs room, in which Gym Leader Lenora is located. The library contains numerous large bookshelves; five of these bookshelves have small step ladders in front of them. When the player walks up these ladders, the player can interact with a book. Players must find the memos within the books and answer the questions in them by finding another book. After finding all of them, one of the bookshelves will move aside, letting the player reach the lower room. The lower room contains two glass cabinets with artifacts in them. Lenora is situated in the middle of the room. At the back of the room, there are more bookshelves around the edge of the room, with a poster of the Gym logo in the center. There is also a small table with books and paperwork on it. Once Lenora is battled, defeated and she gave the player the Badge, Lenora's husband Hawes rushes in and tells Lenora about Team Plasma's plan to steal the Dragon Skull from the museum. Lenora, Hawes, and the player then exit the Gym back into the museum. In , this building no longer functions as a Gym, as Lenora wants to focus work at the Nacrene Museum. Cheren now gives the Basic Badge to Trainers at Aspertia City. Appearance Trainers |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr BW Lenora.png |prize= 2400 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=BW |location=Nacrene Gym |pokemon=2}} | | Items }} In the anime The Nacrene Gym is located inside the Nacrene Museum. The Museum is quite a historical building and features a range of exhibits such as fossils, skeletons, knight's armor and tombs. Hawes is the vice-curator of the museum. Near the back is a library where a code is needed in order to get to another library with a range of different books. Here, Lenora will test the Trainer to see what type of Trainer they are. She will point to the book that reveals the staircase to the Gym, and the Trainer, based on how they read Lenora's actions, will either try to read it or search for another book. Once finding the correct book, they head downstairs to the battlefield. The battlefield has a normal, basic terrain. In A Night in the Nacrene City Museum!, a was causing havoc in the museum. In The Battle According to Lenora!, , , , Hawes and Lenora entered the Gym, where Ash battled Lenora and lost. Ash battled her again in Rematch at the Nacrene Gym!, where he finally won, earning him the . Pokémon used in Gym is Lenora's first known Pokémon. In Ash's first battle against Lenora in The Battle According to Lenora!, it was used against Ash's Oshawott and managed to win. It was used again in Ash's rematch against Lenora, once more battling against Oshawott. This time, it lost. Watchog's known moves are , , , and , and its Ability is .}} was only used in The Battle According to Lenora!, where it was used in a Gym Battle against and his . It was recalled when Ash sent out his . Later on, it was sent back out when Lenora's defeated Oshawott. It was able to easily beat Ash's Tepig with a powerful , causing Ash to lose the battle to Lenora. Lillipup's known moves are , , and .}} was used in 's rematch against Lenora in Rematch at the Nacrene Gym!. It was up against Ash's Tepig, but used Roar to force it to return into its Poké Ball. When this brought out Ash's Oshawott, Herdier was recalled back into its Ball. It was called out again later to battle Tepig after Oshawott had tied with Watchog. It was ultimately defeated by Tepig. In the dub, this Herdier is stated as being the same Pokémon as Lenora's Lillipup, but now evolved. However, in the original Japanese version, Herdier is not stated to have evolved from Lillipup. Herdier's known moves are , , , and .}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Like its game counterpart, the museum serves as the Nacrene Gym. Before victoriously challenged Lenora in Battle at the Museum and Defeating Stoutland, he talked to Musha and checked the museum's collections. Some time after, he and encountered Hawes, who told them that few artifacts of the collection had been stolen. Black got the stolen items back from a group of s and returned them to the museum. Later, the Gym Leaders of Unova devised a plan to catch Team Plasma, with the Nacrene Gym being the main stage in its execution. The plan involved the Dark Stone, which had been excavated by Clay from Desert Resort some time earlier, and deceivingly lowering the museum's guarding, which was purposefully revealed to Team Plasma. In The Battle Within, the Shadow Triad attempted to snatch the Dark Stone and started battling Lenora. The other Gym Leaders and Black soon came to help her. Meanwhile Team Plasma Grunts broke into the museum to look for the Dark Stone. The Gym Leaders were ultimately defeated by the , which Giallo of the Seven Sages had caught earlier, and Ghetsis managed to get the Stone by deceiving Black into revealing the secret entrance to its hiding place at the museum's basement. All the Gym Leaders present were subsequently taken by Team Plasma, except for Brycen, who had managed to replace himself with an ice decoy before being captured. Pokémon used in Gym is Lenora's first seen Pokémon that she has owned since it was a . It was used in Lenora's battle against Black where it shocked the boy with its attack that sent his Musha back into its Poké Ball and later when it froze his Brav with a powerful . Stoutland's known moves are , , , and , and its Ability is .}} is Lenora's second seen Pokémon. Patrat was used in Lenora's battle against Black when it was suddenly sent out by his Brav's and was quickly defeated by Brav's . Later, it was used to face the Shadow Triad in battle. Patrat's only known move is .}} Category:Gyms Category:Unova Gyms de:Pokémon-Arena von Septerna City es:Gimnasio Pokémon de Ciudad Esmalte fr:Arène de Maillard it:Palestra di Zefiropoli ja:シッポウジム zh:七寶道館